The New Student
by FallenPureBlood18
Summary: A Pure Blood Vampire named Samuil was adopted by Kaien Cross when he was five years old now to recover his memories he went out to find them and when he came back to be enrolled to Cross Academy things is changing for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Knight

Chapter 1 The New Student

13 years ago snowy night

The snow fell slowly as the night grew colder a small figure walked through the snowy plain breathing heavy as the figure was covered with a blanket stumbling around slowly as then stopped by a tall woman she looked down with kind eyes but a wicked smile as she spoke softly.

"Hello little one why are you in this snowy weather?" the woman asked with a wicked smile as her eyes turned crimson red as she licked her lips slowly.

as the little figure didn't look up or said anything as the blanket covers the face as the woman slowly moved towards the little figure as her nails shined in the moonlight as the figure stood there as the cover flies off as it was a little boy as the boy stands there his clothes covered in blood as his cheeks were bloody as well as the woman watches the kid stand there.

"You are willing to die aren't you kid?.....I'm willing to drain the very last drop of blood in your body" said the woman as she clawed at the kid as the kid dodges it fast as she was then she finally cut through his skin on his chest as the kid stood there as it became more colder as the kid was wearing a shirt that had no sleeves and shorts as they were stained in blood as the boy looked up slowly at the woman as her eyes widen.

"You....you are a.....a Pur-" she stopped in mid sentence as the boy slammed his hand through her throat as she couldn't talk as she was trying to breathe as the boy's eyes were dark crimson red as blood dripped on the boy's hand and in the snow as he pulled it out blood flying as the woman stood there choking as the boy watched her as his eyes had no emotion in them as then a shadow hand started to form on the ground as it crawled towards the woman as it crawled to her throat as then the shadow hand grabbed her neck and ripped it off as her body disappears as he stood there staring into space as he falls to the ground from the coldness as then another figure picked him up and walked in the forest and disappears in the darkness.

The warmness woke the boy as he slowly opens his eyes and sits up looking around as he rubbed his eye as he sees a man with a smile on his face and glasses on his nose as he brought which smells like tomato soup as he whimpers alittle backing up on the bed.

"I'm not going to hurt you little one you can trust me on that" said the man with such kind words but the boy still was afraid as he holds his knees as the man held out his hand with a smile as the man's eyes shine with kindness as the boy watches him.

"My name is Kaien Cross but you don't have to be shy around me little one." Kaien Cross said with a smile still have his hand out the boy was watching his eyes as they was full of trust and kindness as the boy slowly reached out to touch his hand as it was warm then ever dreamed of as the boy slowly moved towards him.

"That's it little one are you hungry? I have this nice soup for you" Kaien said with a smile holding the bowl to the little boy as he took it as it felt warm then outside as the boy started drinking it fast as he had alittle tomato line above his lip as Kaien laughed gently.

"What's your name little one?" Kaien Cross asked with a smile the boy sat there with his head down looking at the floor as he spoke softly and quiet.

"M...my....my name....is.....Sam....Samuil" said the boy as he looked up slowly as Kaien smiled.

"What's your last name Samuil?" Kaien asked softly the boy shrugged as he couldn't remember Kaien smiles and sat next to him as the boy trusts him alittle more.

"What happened out there do you know?" Kaien asked softly with kind words

"I.....I don't....know" Samuil said softly Kaien frowned alittle bit.

"Was you.....attacked by a bad Vampire?" He asked as the boy's eyes widen

"Vam....Vampire...." The boy said softly as he remembers what happened in the snow as the woman attacked him

"I was....attacked by a bad...Vampire" Samuil said looking up as his eyes turned into a crimson red color as Kaien smiled alittle.

"It seems like you are one yourself....I think you are a Pure Blood" Kaien said with a smile as the boy's eyes turned back to crystal blue as his eyes became heavy again

"Rest now little one see you in the morning." Kaien said with a smile as he layed Samuil down and covered him up as he touched his skin as it was cold as ice as Kaien wonders if he was cold but then realize he's not shakin as he doesn't worry about it to much as he turned off the light and smiled as he closed the door.

The sun rose shining through the window waking the boy up as his eyes burned alittle bit as he covered up as the curtains closed and Samuil looked from under the covers and seen Kaien turning around smiling as he grabbed the tray and handed Samuil a piece of bread that was toasted as Samuil smiled alittle as he took a bite as it tasted good as Kaien smiled as he patted his head.

"Is it good young Samuil?" Kaien said with a smile as the boy nodded and took another bite Kaien took out a piece of paper as he showed it to Samuil as Samuil looked at it curiously.

"You know what this is Samuil?" Kaien smiled as the boy shook his head no as his blonde hair waved with his head.

"Well it's a adoption paper and now if you like you can call me daddy" Kaien said as he face lit up Samuil looked at Kaien and smiled softly as Samuil eyes teared up.

"Da....Daddy" Samuil said with his soft voice as Kaien jumped up in celebration hearing those words made kaien happy

"Yes son I'm your new Daddy and I see great things in you my son" Kaien said holding his thumb out as Samuil smiles as his smile brightens the room as Kaien hugs Samuil as Samuil hugged back.

3 years later

"Samuil! dinner!" Kaien singed as Samuil walked down with his head in a book as he looked up.

"Father....what's the differents between good Vampires and bad ones?" Samuil said as his voice was a little deeper as Kaien smiled lifting his glasses off his nose.

"Good Question my son The good vampires are knows not to feed on humans as the bad vampires doesn't really care as the feed on humans anyways and thats why I'm creating a school for humans and good vampires to live together in harmony that is my dream." Kaien said sounding so proud of himself

"So I'm...a good Vampire...Father?" Samuil asked

"Yes Yes of coarse my son" Kaien said holding a chair out for Samuil as he sits down and started to eat as he took a drink of his water but didn't realize it was red as Samuil coughed harshly as Kaien got quickly to aid his son.

"You are alright Samuil?" Kaien asked kneeing down beside the boy

"Yes....what's in that?" Samuil said holding his throat Kaien looked at the drink as it had a weird smell

"I was trying to test thins new thing i'm making called a blood tablet and I wanted you to taste it to see how it taste" Kaien said looking at the water

"Well it tastes nasty like really strong iron taste" Samuil said looking at it as he picked it up and he picked up the sugar packets as he poured three in there as Kaien watched him the Samuil took a drink as he smiled softly.

"There it's sweet now" He continued to drink until it was all gone then he looked at Kaien.

"all you have to do Father is mix it with sugar and it's good" Samuil said with a smile as Kaien's face lighten up and hugged Samuil

"Thank you Samuil you are the best son ever" Kaien said rocking Samuil to death as Samuil laughs

That night Samuil slept softly as he was dreaming of when he was 5 but was all blurry as he heard a woman scream as he jumped up in a sweat as he looked around as he held his head tearing up alittle bit as he got up and looked through a book known for dreams as he look through it wondering what his dream is about as he closed the book looking in the mirror as he got his clothes on and a scarf and a an extra coat as he walked down stairs and seen Kaien sitting in the chair reading a book as he looked over and smled.

"Where you goin Samuil? it looks like your going on a big trip" Kaien said with a smile as he walked over to give Samuil a hug

"I'll be back father I'm just going to try to regain my memories and I will be back i promise" as Samuil hugged back as Kaien smiles letting Samuil go as he left into the coldness.

Present Time

Kaien sat in his chair writing on papers as then there was a knock on the door and then there was argueing alittle bit Kaien looked up confused as then it was quiet for like mintue and all of a sudden the door flew open as a brown haired girl and a sliver haired boy was rolling around as the girl was scratching and biting as the guy was trying to pull her off as they both looked up at Kaien as he smiled and laughed.

"You two fight like brother and sister" Kaien said with a chuckle as they got up and brushed off the dirt off their uniforms as the boy stood there all cool and the girl looked at Kaien and smiled.

"Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu reporting for duty hehe" Yuki said taking pride in her job as kaien smiled and clapped

"Awww my Yuki taking pride in her duties" Kaien said with a smile getting up to hug them both

"Not.....today I'm a bit tired still" Zero said with a smile as he backed up alittle bit as Kaien hugged Yuki as she looked around tapping his back as they all looked at each other as Kaien went back to his desk and put his hands together as he smiled softly

"We're going to have a new student here tonight so i want you to escort him when he gets here will you two do that for me?" Kaien asked politly as they nodded and left to go to class as they thought who is the new student for the day class or for the night class as the bell rang Zero got up first and so did the rest of the class as everyone went out and hung out outside as Zero was looking around with his hands in his pockets as he seen Yuki taking to some friends as he pulled her away.

"Z......Zero what's wrong with you that's rude you know" Yuki said with her brown eyes looking up at him Zero looked down at her and sighed.

"Do you know about this new student?" Zero asked waiting for an answer Yuki thought for a minute

"No I don't do you think the new student is for the day class?" Yuki thought out loud Zero shook his head

"I don't think so it might be another night class student" Zero said looking around as the bell rang again as Zero and Yuki looked at each other and walked towards the night class dorm as the gates were still closed as they wait for the others to riot out to meet the night class students as soon enough all the day class girls were cheering and trying to get pass Yuki as Zero has to just look at them as they back up slowly as the gates slowly open as there was 8 students walking out with books as they all smiled well mostly all of them as the girls screamed.

"There they are!!"

"Oh My God!!"

"Ichijo! look over here I Have something for you!!" said one of the girls as the boy Ichijo looked over and smiled as he walked slowly and accepted the gift as he walked with his other classmates as they continued to scream with joy as they all had to leave as the day class went to their dorms as Yuki and Zero waited for the new student as it was soon to be dark out as they wait. The sun went down as the sky has a full moon and the stars were shiny bright as Zero and Yuki was sitting down looking at the entrance and seen somebody opening the gates as Zero got up first as he meets up with the Person as Zero looked at the person as the hat was covering the face and had a drench coat as well.

"Present yourself" Zero said calmly as the person lifted his head slowly as Zero looked in the eyes as they were dark crystal blue as Yuki ran up greeting the person.

"welcome to Cross Academy your name is?" Yuki asked with a smile the person looked at Yuki and smiled as the person took off the hat as it was a tall man same height as Zero as his hair was black alittle long as he stood up straight as Yuki smiled holding her hand out to shake his hand.

"Yuki Cross, Cross Academy member of the disciplinary committee this is Ze-"

"Zero....the other Guardian of Cross Academy for the night class to be in line now we're here to escort you to your class" Zero said in a harsh way the guy looked at Zero and smiled softly.

"First.....let me see the headmaster" The guy said in a soft tone as Zero looked at Yuki and Yuki looked back as they shrugged as the escorted him to the headmaster's office as they knocked on the door as they heard a loud bang as Zero opened it fast as possible seeing Kaien Cross laying on the ground with a bowl on his head as he looked up smiling.

"I slipped hehehehaha" he laughed as he got up seeing the new guy behind them as he shot up with his arms wide open.

"Samuil you have returned!" Kaien said hugging Samuil as Yuki and Zero watched them in confusion as they watched Kaien hugged Samuil

"You know him?" Yuki asked in confusion as Kaien eyes lighten up as looked at Yuki and Zero as he cleared his throat and walked over to the table

"Yuki, Zero this is Samuil he's our new Student for the night class and he's....he's....your brother" Kaien said as he placed his arm around his eyes with a smile Yuki and Zero looked at Samuil as Samuil smiled softly

"I adopted him 13 years ago he was only 5 years old when I found him he grew up to be a handsome young man" Kaien said with a smile Zero looked at Samuil as Samuil took off his drench coat as he wore a black wrapped up looking shirt his pants were black and clean looking as it fit him well as he wore a necklace that had a heart on it as he slowly put that in his shirt Zero looked back at Kaien

"Headmaster why...did you adopt a vampire?" Zero asked slamming his hands on the table Samuil watched Zero's expressions Yuki looked at Samuil trying to see if he was like Zero as Samuil closed his eyes and smiled.

"Zero I'm not like you my friend I'm actually a Pure Blood Vampire not a Level E so I don't lose control so easily you don't have to worry about it I know that's what you are worried about" Samuil said with a smile Zero looked at him and growled under his breathe.

"Awww sibling rivalry" Yuki said with a smile as they both looked at Yuki and growled as Zero walked passed Yuki and Samuil and went out the door as Yuki and Kaien looked down as Samuil stood there and sighed.

"So where do I go to the night class?" Samuil asked with polite tone as Yuki smiled softly

"I'll take you there" Yuki said taking his hand as Samuil followed Yuki to the classroom for the night class as Yuki showed him and smiled.

"Well see you around Samuil" Yuki said with a smile as she started walking away as Samuil smiled and went in the door for class.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Knight chapter 2

Trouble in Paradise

When Samuil walked through the classroom door He seen it was dark and smelled sweet in the classroom as he looked and seen 8 students three standing three sitting and two messing around with each other as they turned there head and seen Samuil staring at them with his dark crystal blue eyes as one of them whispered to a tall darked haired man that was reading a book where the moonlight shined in the window.

"Kaname....who is that new guy?" asked the light haired boy as he stared back at Samuil the tall dark haired boy closed his book and smiled walking down everyone in the classroom watched carefully Samuil stood his ground as if he didn't move and watched the mysterious looking boy walking towards him with a smile.

"Hello....I am Kaname Kuran I am the Dorm president of the night class you must be the new student Samuil adopted son of the Headmaster it's nice to finally meet you" Kaname said holding his hand out with a smile. Samuil smiled softly and shook his hand to be polite

"Nice to meet you Kaname Kuran and I'm happy to be in the night class" Samuil said as his eyes turned on the staring faces as they pretended not to be looking as Kaname chuckled

"Don't mind them they get overly protected sometimes but once they get to know you it will be okay" Kaname said as he looked at them as they went back to what they was doing as Samuil sat down opening a book reading it for a little bit as he got this feeling of someone watching him as he turned his head around making sure there wasn't anyone staring as it was everyone as he turned around and smiled and conitnued to read as the door opened and a tall man walked behind the desk and dropped a book and looked up as his eye was covered and he had a smile he wore a hat and he had a cigarette in his mouth.

"All of you know who I am except one of you my name is Yagari Toga I'll be your teacher for until the summer comes where the students goes home for the summer now tonight we'll be learning about control..."

As the night went on then the class was over as Samuil walked out first as Yagari handed him a paper and everyone else the same as he looked at it as everyone stood behind Samuil watching him as the light haired boy smirked as he slowly moved faster then the others as they all sighed.

"Aido you dunce" the other light haired boy said holding his head watching Aido move towards Samuil as Samuil smiled softly knowing what was going to happen as he turned around and seen Aido with his hands behind his back as he started whistling as Samuil stared at him.

"You're Aido Hanabusa aren't you?" Samuil said with a soft smile Aido looked at Samuil's eyes as he was staring in his soul Aido smiled alittle bit and nodded.

"Nice to meet you Aido....Name's Samuil" Samuil said still watching him as Aido didn't say anything as he went back to the others as Kaname watched him closely trying to figure him out as Samuil watched them all and smiled closing his eyes and started to walk again as everyone stared at each other.

"Something about him isn't right" Aido said with a confused look watching Samuil walk

"Aido you're stupid enough to walk up to him what were you thinking?" the other light haired boy said as his uniform was unbutton at the collar

"Kain....I don't want to hear it....I was thinging on like....I don't know...like" Aido said couldn't think of anything as they watched Samuil walk out the door.

At the Moon dormitory Samuil looked around and smiled trying to find his room as he seen his name on a big door as he went in and seen it was a mess he sighed and closed it and went to work as hours passed a knock was at the door as Samuil opened it and it was a short girl with pigtails as she looked up with a small smile handing Samuil a uniform.

"Hello Samuil I'm Rima Touya I'm here for Kaname to give you your night class uniform I hope it fits you right" Rima said with a small smile as she stared in Samuil's blue eyes Samuil smiled and took the uniform gently form Rima's arms as he accidently touched Rima's finger as alittle spark flashed as Rima jumped.

"I'm so sorry I...I don't know what happened that never happened before" Rima said blushing as she looked at Samuil's face as she seen him sile warmly

"It's fine Miss Touya no harm done" Samuil smiled as Rima stared as it looks like Kaname's warm face as Rima nodded her head softly she started to walk away as she stopped and turned around and bowed.

"Please call me Rima" she smiled and left as Samuil watched her walk and he closed the door as then there was another knock an hour later Samuil answered it as it was Kain and Aido as the room was finally put together where Samuil wanted it they both looked in and seen it look very nice with lovely curtains and shiny floor as it smelled like spring flowers and the light was dimmed low as they was amazed as they looked at Samuil wearing his new uniform as they both cleared their throats.

"Samuil we have a thing here where we introduce the new students like a....a...." Aido said thinking of something

"Like a initiation that we have here to test you to see what you can do" Kain went on as Aido nodded happily Samuil smiled leaning on the side of the doorway as he watche dthem both and shrugged.

"Okay....now tell me about this.....initiation i have to complete" Samuil said with a smile as he followed them both out the door as Rima and another girl watched them leave

"What do you think Aido and Kain have in mind with Samuil Ruka?" Rima asked as Ruka with her pale wavy hair she watched and smirked.

"Hopefully where Samuil gets in trouble" Ruka said as she smiled as a dark messy haired boy and a short pale haired boy walked up as the dark haired boy had a pocky in his mouth as the other had a book as they seen the two girls staring at the door

"Trouble in Paradise?" the dark haired boy asked as he looked down and seen Samuil Aido and Kain walk out

"Hopefully where Kaname nearly yells at Samuil and punishes him don't you agree Shiki?" Ruka asked looking the Shiki he shrugged and looked at his friend

"Hopefully Samuil knows whats going on he's not that bad" said the pale haired boy

"Ichijo you know damn well he needs to go" Ruka said with alittle anger in her voice as Shiki Rima and Ichijo looked at her and shrugged at once

Aido walked beside Kain and Samuil walked ahead as he was smiling as he seen two girls talking looking at the stars as it was part of their homework as Samuil turned his eyes back at Kain and Aido as he didn't say anything Aido walked in front of Samuil to stop him.

"Okay Samuil you need to feed on one of those girls to be in the night class activities and get a little respect around here too now go get them tiger" He said winking at Samuil as Samuil nknew what was going to happen as he walked over and seen the two girls get up quickly

"Oh um....hi we do have permission from the prefects that we can do our homework out here hehehe" one of the girls said with a shakey voice as the other one stared at Samuil as Samuil smiled

"I know I just was wondering since I'm a new student for the night class if you two can be so kind as to point me in the right direction to the fountain that I heard you can make wishes there" Samuil said being kind as possible as he kissed one of the girls' hand as he watched them as they pointed left as they giggled as then all of a sudden there was a russel in the trees as he sighed as the girls looked up and seen Zero falling from the trees and on his feet as he looked at the two girls.

"You two know not to be out here after dark" Zero said with a harsh tone as they looked at Zero

"We have permission from Yuki that we can be out here so we can finish our homework" said the other girl Zero growled alittle as they picked up their things and ran back to their rooms as Samuil sighed and looked at Zero with kind eyes as Zero pulled the Bloody Rose out in front of Samuil's face as he stared at it.

"I knew you wasn't to be trusted you Vampire" Zero said with even a harsher tone Samuil sighed

"I wasn't going to bite them Zero I was going to pretend because of Aido and Kain's plan to get me in trouble with you or Yuki or with the headmaster or especially with Kaname Kuran" Samuil said

"I didn't mean no harm between us Zero" Samuil said pulling the gun down away from his face

"I know you had a hard life in the past Zero but I can be here for you since technically we are brothers in a way" Samuil said holding his hand out as Yuki finally showed up after being told on what was happening as she looked at Zero and Samuil

"You will never be my brother you filthy Vampire" Zero said then he turned his head towards Yuki as Yuki was tapping her foot

"Put the gun down Zero" Yuki said as there was more movement in the bushes as then Aido and Kain was being shoved by Kaname Kuran as they all was in one spot Kaname looked at Samuil and Zero and Yuki as Aido and Kain had their head down.

"Zero...Yuki sorry for all this tonight Aido and Kain was pulling a stupid stunt for Samuil and Samuil is telling the truth Zero he wasn't planning to do anything stupid on his part" Kaname said looking at Samuil with a small smile as Samuil looked at Zero as he put his gun back in his uniform as Yuki sighed

"Thank you Kaname" Yuki said with a smile as Kaname smiled warmly to Yuki and nodded taking Aido and Kain by their collars as Samuil nodded at Zero and Yuki as Yuki smiled and waved

"Goodbye Yuki and Zero" Samuil said following Kaname and the other two as the head back to the dorms as when they got there Aido and Kain got smacked hard by Kaname as he was very angry as he looked down at them with soft angry eyes.

"We're sorry Kaname we....we don't know what we was thinking" Aido said bowing his head down as Kaname looked at him as Samuil watched with his arms closed Kaname looked at Samuil and walked towards him and looked in his blue eyes.

"Samuil you look...familiar like I seen you...before" Kaname said with a small smile Samuil shook his head

"Earlier you did" Samuil said watching Kaname's face expression

"No like along time ago" Kaname said studying Samuil's eyes as he shrugged and hit Aido and Kain's head again while walking pass them and into his room as Aido and Kain looked at Samuil and bowed their heads to say their sorry and went up to their rooms Samuil walked up the stairs and looked down the other hallway and seen Ruka looking at him and see walked off as Samuil stared with a concerned look as he went to his room as then he seen Rima walking down the hall with a book as she looked up almost bumping into Samuil as she blushed alittle.

"Oh Samuil Hi....I'm sorry if I bumped into you Rima said blushing alittle Samuil smiled and shook his head.

"No Rima you're fine whatcha readin?" Samuil asked with a smile

"Oh this?...it's a book from back to the wars hehe it's really interesting if you ask me" Rima said giggling alittle bit Samuil smiled Rima was to his chin as she looked up with a smile as she looked away

"Samuil....you...you have very pretty eyes they're like dark crystals" Rima said with a blush and a smile as Samuil chuckled alittle

"Thank you Rima you're eyes are also very pretty" Samuil said with a smile as he looked at her with such warm eyes Rima smiled and blushed and she bowed.

"Thank you Samuil that's very thoughtful of you" Rima said as she continued to look in his eyes as Samuil nodded and touched her shoulder softly as another spark happened as Samuil chuckled and walked to his room as Rima stood there with a warm smile as she walked towards her room Samuil went in his room and closed the door as it still smelled like fresh spring flowers as he turned his music on on his record player that he had as it played an soft music as he layed there looking out the window and was staring at the moon as it shined in beautifully in the room as the music played sweet melodies he hummed with it as he was smiling. Kaname was in his room playing a different kind of music as he stared at the moon as well as he continued to think where he saw Samuil at as he wonders all night.


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Knight Chapter 3

The Full Moon Dance

Around the Academy posters were put up to remind students about The full moon dance as it was a celebration for good luck and good relations as everyone is talking about it as the day class students were running around asking their special person as some of them was planning to ask some of the night class students to take them as they were so excited Yuki and Zero watched around as Zero sighed.

"This is pathetic look at all these girls going high over heels over some stupid dance" Zero said with a discussed look Yuki giggled and wrapped her arm around Zero

"Well you know how well the dances goes and besides some say when it's midnight the moon glows red and then everyone who seen it has good luck and supposely have a great relationship with that special person and besides we're on duty and we're dancing tonight maybe you'll get to dance with that special person Zero" Yuki said with a smile as Zero blushed alittle bit and looked away.

"Yeah right..." Zero said closing his eyes as his chest started to beat fast as he held it Yuki noticed and wrapped her arms around him

"Zero.....are you okay?.....is it happening again?" Yuki asked with a concern look as she knew what was going on as she took him to the Main building where the headmaster is as they go in the bathroom as Yuki places Zero down on the bathtub side as he held his stomach as Yuki uncovers her neck as it was plan to see as Zero looked up with pain in his eyes as he looked away.

"I'm not going to keep biting you Yuki....it....isn't right for me to bite you" Zero said in pain as he kept looking away as Yuki lifted him up and placed Zero's head near her neck.

"I want you to stay here Zero it's the only way and besides I keep telling you I want to be there for you Zero" Yuki said closing her eyes as Zero's eyes were crimson red as he stared at her neck as he wrapped one arm around her waist and another placed on the back of her head as he licked her neck making a circle with the tip of his tongue as his fangs grew as he sinked them in slowly as blood dripped from her neck into Zero's mouth and alittle down her shirt as Zero started drinking as Yuki heard gulping sounds as a door opened Zero stopped as blood dripped from his mouth as his eyes widen as Yuki looked over and seen the white uniform as they seen Samuil as he stood there chuckling Zero's eyes changed back as he was done anyways as Yuki held her neck to hide it as Samuil smiled.

"Zero did it taste good?" Samuil said with a soft tone and still had his smle Zero pulled out his bloody rose slowly as Samuil held up his hand.

"You know Headmaster Cross doesn't want violence in the Academy right Zero" Samuil said walking towards Yuki as he placed his hand over hers as she watched him as he moved her hand as more blood dripped as she blushed alittle as Samuil placed his hand over the holes as purple energy formed around his hand as then the holes closed up as the blood stopped dripping as he took his finger and wiped the rest away and licked his finger as the blood slid on his tongue as he sighed.

"That is good lucky you Zero" Samuil said with a smile as he stared at the both of them as Yuki walked up to Samuil

"You can't tell anyone only Kaname knows I only do it for Zero because I....I...I don't-"

"Want him to leave and become a Level E right?" Samuil guessed

"Yeah....I really want Zero to stay here and not leave me" Yuki said looking down as Zero looked away in shame and not look in Samuil's face

"That's fine it's a great goal love between two friends is an awesome feeling isn't it" Samuil said with kind eyes Zero and Yuki both looked at him and nodded slowly

"Then your secret is safe with me...Zero?" Samuil said looking at Zero

"I know you know about how this works Yuki's blood isn't really enough and I want you to know you can come to me with any problems I'm not like Kaname.....pushing you away....come to me if you wish and I'll actually help you" Samuil said with a smile as he walked away heading towards the outside door to go back to his dorm until the night. Samuil walked in the door as a of a sudden a flying object zoomed across Samuil's face as he moved his head to the side as he looked at the knife in the door that stuck out as he pulled it out as it was just an ordinary knife as shrugged and smiled as he walked up the stairs as then everything turned to ice as his feet froze to the steps as he looked up and seen Aido smirking as he walked out of the shadows as his eyes were crimson red Aido slowly walked down without slipping as he had another kinfe in his hand.

"Well it seems you got stuck in my trap seeing as you are like a figment of Kaname the hair is like the same....your eyes are like the same....the smile...and I...don't like it" Aido said walking up to Samuil as Samuil just watched Aido closely

"It seems like you have a problem with me for some reason Aido did I do anyhting wrong to disturbed you?" Samuil asked in a soft tone as he was still smiling Aido looked at Samuil in a disgusted look as he rubbed the blade on Samuil's face.

"Well since you have arrived here it seems like the aura around you is....disgusting and revolting and just the side of you makes me sick" Aido said in a harsh tone Samuil said smirking.

"Maybe you would like to see the other me huh?" Samuil said with his eyes turning dark crimson red Samuil stood there watching Aido as then Aido starting shaking.

"Can't move.....my body...isn't responding to me" Aido said looking down as a shadow hand was in his body as Aido looked up as Samuil smirked evily as then the ice melted as Samuil's feet was free and another shadow hand appeared out of know where as he lifted Aido up by his throat as Samuil just watched.

"See Aido this is what you wanted isn't it?....seeing the dark side of me?" Samuil said with a chuckle as then Samuil let Aido go as he dropped to his knees as Aido started coughing as he held his throat.

"But....I'm not going to be stupid and regret killing you, you Kain and Ruka can try to get me down...but I'll be watching first sorry Aido but i say...to quit while ahead and actually get to know me" Samuil said smile alittle as he walked passed Aido as he watched Samuil leave as Aido looked confused as he got up and brushed the dirt off his uniform and started to think closely to himself. Samuil opened his door and seen that his room was cleaned more as it smelled like spring flowers still as he sat down as the couch seemed more comfortable as he smiled thinking someone cleaned alittle more in his room as he layed there with his hand on his head as his blue eyes trailed off in his memories.

5 years ago

Samuil looked around in this abandon house as he just turned 13 as he started reading books about Vampires and humans and hunters as he looked around seeing a necklace with a heart on it as it said love is eternal as he placed it around his neck as it fit perfectly as then a crash came from the kitchen his eyes turned crimson red as he hid behind the kitchen door as he looked inside as he seen a girl about his height crying as he walked in slowly and his eyes turn blue again.

"Hey....are you okay?" Samuil asked as the girl as she looked up and got straight up quickly as she was alittle taller then him as she started crying again.

"I...I....have...no more...family" she said crying as tears rolled down she placed her hands on her face and Samuil looked as a woman and a man layed there with blood on the floor as Samuil looked back at the girl.

"What's your name and how old are you?" Samuil said watching the girl closely the girl looked up and giggled alittle as she sniffed

"Name is Ella..I'm...I'm 15 and my family...tasted so good" Ella said as her eyes turned crimson red as she walked slowly towards Samuil as he chuckled as he looked up at the girl and smirked as his eyes turned dark crimson red as she stopped.

"What...are you? you aren't a vampire I seen before" she said with widen eyes as she backed up alittle

"I'm known as a Pure Blood" Samuil said walking towards her as she tripped and fell as she started crying again.

"I'm sorry please forgive me I read so much about Pure Blooded Vampires and I'm so sorry can you ever forgive a Level E girl?" She said as she bowed down to him as Samuil looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah...I can" Samuil said with a smile as she got up and bowed again

"Thank you so much....um" Ella said waiting for a name

"Samuil name is Samuil" Samuil said holding his hand to shake as she took his hand and kissed his finger like loyalty

"Samuil I'm forever in your debt" She said with a smile as she hugged him as she looked at his neck as she kissed his neck softly and rubbed her tongue in a circle as she digged her fangs in his neck as Samuil felt as his eyes widen as she started to drink from his neck as Samuil stood there as in a way it felt good as she stopped as the fang marks disappeared as she looked at him as blood dripped from the side of her mouth as she kissed him softly as Samuil tasted the blood as he kissed back and before he knew it the girl was gone as the door slammed open as Samuil sighed.

Samuil looked in his room again as he was lost in his memories he shook his head slightly and smiled remembering that day as it was yesterday he looked outside as the sun was setting behind the world as he smiled and went to get ready for the dance that the night class will be attending the moon was high in the air as it was time for the dance as everyone was having the time of their lives as Yuki, Zero, and the headmaster walked up to the door where the party is as Headmaster turned around and smiled big.

"Yuki dear will you dance with your dad tonight?" Yuki smiled softly

"Sure, Dad" Yuki said with a smile Zero scoffed alittle as he looked around and saw the night class in the forest walking this way

"I guess I'll do my job while you have fun huh" Zero said looking at Yuki she made like a pout face and dragged Zero inside as Headmaster Cross was already in there they looked around as it was decorated very nicely as then a girl from outside yelled.

"The night class is coming oh my god" said the girl as she was so excited as then the night class walked through the door as always Aido clicked his thumb like a gun and made a click noise as the girls went crazy Kaname seen Yuki and smiled and walked up to her and bowed.

"hello Yuki...will I have the honor of dancing with you?" Kaname asked breaking the ice as Yuki smiled and nodded as the music started playing as Headmaster Cross smiled and watched them dance as he poked Zero with his shoulder

"Zero...how about dancing with someone loosen up alittle bit" Kaien said with a smile Zero sighed and leaned on the table looking all cool and watching the party as then one of the day class students walked up to Zero shyly Zero looked and sighed

"Zero.....will...you...want to dance with me?" The girl asked as she had a white dress that went to her knees as she had a red rose on the side of her dress as she looked very pretty as she had silver hair and brown eyes as she held her hands together Zero smiled softly and nodded as they started dancing as Zero was very good as Ruka seen Kaname dancing with Yuki as she sighed and went outside on the balcony as Ichijo, Kain, Aido, and Shiki were already dancing with their dates and Samuil seen Rima walking out with Ruka as they started talking outside Samuil walked out and smiled softly.

"You girls are missing the fun why aren't you dancing?" Samuil said leaning on the doorway as Ruka looked back as she sighed and looked back where she was looking at Rima smiled and walked over to Samuil as her pigtails blew with the wind as she looked back at Ruka and sighed.

"Ruka wanted to dance with Kaname but he's already dancing with Yuki Cross" Rima said softly as Samuil looked at Ruka as he walked over to her and leaned on the balcony like Ruka.

"You know Ruka I know you don't think much of me but it's the night of happiness maybe you should dance with someone else?" Samuil said with a smile Ruka looked over at him with harsh eyes as she chuckled

"You damn right I don't think much of you I dispise you and giving advice to me isn't very smart on your part" Ruka said softly but in a harsh way as Samuil sighed and left her alone as he bowed to Rima

"Miss Rima Touya I would be honored if you danced with me tonight" Samuil said holding his hand out as Rima blushed as she looked away for a split second and smiled

"I would love to" She said with a smile as they went in and started dancing as to the music as it was a slow upbeat music as Rima felt the sparks again as so did Samuil as they didn't mind it as Samuil twirled Rima around as her dress spinned with her as everyone seen it as it was like magic as the music got alittle faster as Samuil was holding her hand as he bent her back and lifted her again as they walked around holding their hands out as their feet was matching the music as everyone went into awe as the music stopped Rima was bent back again as Samuil held her for a little bit as Rima smiled as her eyes shined with the moonlight Samuil lifted her up as Rima blushed as she thought she hasn't done that before as Samuil smiled softly with his kind eyes as everyone clapped like they seen a broadway show as everyone cheered and then everyone went back to dancing as the bell rang midnight as everyone watched the moon as it looked like it changed colors as it shined brightly as Rima and Samuil was on the balcony as Ruka went inside to leave as Rima giggled alittle as she pulled out a pocky stick and handed Samuil one as well as they started to eat alittle of it.

"Samuil that was the best dances I ever danced before I never knew how to dance like that before...I thank you" Rima said with a smile as she started blushing alittle bit as the night was over as everyone started to head back after cleaning up as Samuil and Rima walked slowly back to the Moon Dormitory they was talking and laughing as they looked at each other.

"I never felt this weird feeling before it...it feels nice" Rima said looking down the ground as Samuil smiled.

"Rima you are a wondeful girl and you deserve to feel this warm feeling" Samuil said with a smile as Rima blushed again as she walked in front of him turning around as it stopped Samuil as she looked up and smiled as Samuil smiled as well.

"I want to try something" Rima said with a smile as she leaned up and Samuil leaned down as they pressed their lips together as sparks started to fly as Rima kissed Samuil deeper as they stood there under the moon with their arms wrapped around each other as the moon shined brighter as it was a awesome night.


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire Knight Chapter 4

The Darkness of betrayal

The morning sun rose from the trees as the sun shined in Yuki's room as she woke up slowly as she put the pillow over her head and groaned alittle bit as Yuki's friend Sayori Wakaba as she goes by Yori got up yawning seeing Yuki with a pillow over her face as she chuckles.

"Yuki you lazy bum wake up it's almost time for school" Yori smiled throwing another pillow at Yuki as she looked around groaning

"I'm not feeling well I'll probably call Headmaster cross and tell him I'm not going to class today" Yuki said sounding really bad as Yori shook her head and smiled.

"Alright I'll get all your homework then" Yori said as she got her uniform on

"Thanks Yori" Yuki said going back to sleep as the bell rang as everyone was seated down at their seats as school went on as Zero looked around for Yuki as he was close to Yori as he whispers.

"Where's Yuki?" Zero asked as Yori looked back

"she's sick she won't be in today" Yori whispers back Zero sighed as he waited until class was finished as the bell rang again. Headmaster Cross knocked on Yuki's dorm room door as she got up slowly answering it as she looked terrible soft music was playing as Kaien looked at Yuki as he smiles softly.

"My you look terrible sweety I brought you some soup and a cold pack for you" Kaien Cross said softly as Yuki smiled alittle bit.

"Thanks I need some" Yuki said with a smile as she took the tray and put it by her bed as she layed there as she started coughing Kaien sighed softly and closed the door as Yuki layed there sleeping again as the school day was over as the gates were opening for the night class as Zero was guarding the doors from screaming day class girls as the knew zero wasn't in the mood so they just stood where they usually are as the night class students walked out as everyone screamed to the ones they think is cute as they walked into the school for the night classes as Samuil stood next to the window as Kaname sat next to Samuil reading a book as everyone was just relaxing as the door opens as Toga Yagari walked in with a briefcase as he took off his hat and sighed.

"Please can everyone be seated and look at your books on page 301" Yagari said as he wrote on the chalkboard as time goes by class was done as everyone turned their homework pages in as Samuil was the last one.

"So you don't seem like you are having a good time teaching" Samuil said smiling as he gave Yagari his homework

"Yeah well everytime I get out Cross brings me back in and besides I do need the money" Yagari said with a smile as the students went to their drormitory as Samuil closed the door as he looked up as Everyone looked at him as he looked at them as well as he raises his eyebrow and cleared his throat.

"Why is everyone looking at me for?" Samuil said with concern in his voice as Ruka walked down with a smug grin on her face.

"Kaname wants to see you now...and I don't think it's going to be pretty for you" Ruka said as she got out of his way as Samuil walked up the stairs and went down the hall where Kaname Kuran's room is at as he knocked on the door as Kaname opened it.

"You needed to see me?" Samuil said as Kaname nodded and let Samuil walk in as he closed the door behind him

"Samuil...I have information on you that I need to confront you on" Kaname said with concern in his voice as Samuil leaned on the wall as he waited as Kaname sat on his couch arm with his arms crossed

"I have information on what you are other then being a Pure blood vampire there is another side of you that none of us have seen before and I do need to say you need to be monitored by our fellow students and keep an eye on you...." Kaname say looking at Samuil closely

"And if I don't agree on this?" Samuil asked

"Well....if there is any incident on campus or anywhere I will kill you." Kaname continued to watch Samuil. Samuil walked up to Kaname as he was the same height as Kaname as he smirked.

"well you do have the correct information but you don't have much and you don't know what I can do so killing me will be the hardest task you will ever try to do so I suggest you get that out of you head but I will tell you I have complete control on myself and there will be no incidents happening." Samuil said walking towards the door as he opens it and leaves as he walks down the hall seeing everyone sitting in the commons as he smirked and continue to walk to his room as then he layed there thinking about himself as another memory popped into his mind.

5 years ago

Samuil walked through the town looking for someone who can help him as he walked into a bar as he looked around as he walked in the back as two guards with swords as they looked at Samuil

"Beat it kid this isn't no place to play around." Said one of the guards Samuil looked up at them.

"I need to speak with the Vampire council member Sunra Teribus please." Samuil said as he watched the two guards looking at each other and back at him as their eyes glowed crimson red and they pulled out their swords as the pointed at Samuil as he smirked as his eyes turned crimson red as two shadow hands came out of the ground towards the guards throats as they didn't see it coming as they were choking as Samuil smirked evilly as two more hands with claws stabbed the guards heads as blood dripped from the claws and down their bodies as they layed their dead as Samuil walked in as Sunra Teribus sat there looking at Samuil.

"I have foreseen your arrival" Sunra said as she got up and walked towards her.

"You are not an ordinary Pureblood something in you something evil and hungry is part of you." Sunra said kneeing down in front of Samuil as his eyes teared up.

"I need you to take it out......"Samuil said as he fell down on his knees

"I cannot young one I know inside you, you are nice and kind but the side of you is deadly and dangerous but I will give you advice to control the evilness inside that dwells you must find a love that will control the evil that dwells inside go you must advoid all violence and walk down the path of good because I have foreseen a great evil waited upon this world to strike and I'm thinking it might be you to save both vampires and humans but the day you will make a tough choice between power and love I cannot tell you what you should do apon the choices but go find you're true love and conquer both the evil that is coming and the evil inside you go young one" Sunra said as Samuil nodded and ran out the door as Samuil woke up from his memories as he looked outside his window and watched the moon shine as then a knock was on the door as Samuil got up and anwsered Rima was looking down at the ground as Samuil smiled softly as he let her in.

"Is everything alright Rima?" Samuil asked as Rima continued to look at the ground as she whispered softly.

"I'm....sorry....Sam.....I...I did something terrible" Rima said as she didn't want to look at Samuil in his kind eyes

"What's going on?" Samuil asked as his voice changed

"I told.....Kaname...about your dark secret" Rima said as Samuil's eyes widen

"I never even told you how did you...." Samuil stopped in mid-sentence as he stared at her

"I looked into your memories and I seen the evil the darkness in your heart and I seen what you can do and I didn't want to take a chance of anyone getting hurt and so I told Kana-"

"You're the one who told Kuran!" Samuil shouted

"I'm sorry damn it I seen how you kill Vampires even Aido told me what happened before the dance and after he told me I knew I needed to get close to you so I can see your memories" Rima looked at Samuil as her eyes seemed like there was pain i them

"You have no reason to look into my memories I am not a creature of death I know damn well what's inside me and I know damn well what can control it and I thought for once in my entire life I thought that it might of been you Rima but I was mistaken" Samuil said as his eyes were crimson dark red as his hands were in fists as Rima backed up slowly Samuil knew what was happening as he calmed down more as he took a deep breathe.

"I'm sorry Rima but you must leave" Samuil said looking down as his hair was in his face Rima took a step forward didn't realize he actually loved her as she tried to speak.

"Now! Rima leave" Samuil shouted as Rima started walking towards the door as she opened it slowly.

"I walked the earth trying to find my memories each town and city I've been too all I saw was friends and love ones betraying each other and Rima...." Samuil stopped and took a breathe as Rima eyes locked onto Samuil as he turned around looking at her with his eyes crimson red as his eyes were full of anger and hurt

"Now I felt and seen The darkness of betrayal....don't ever come to me with any problems because I won't help you at all...."Sauil said as Rima walked out quickly as she tried not to think about it as it was harder then it seems as she walked out as Samuil stood inside his room looking down at the ground as he threw his chair at the wall then he opened his window and jumped out walking around the campus as he seen Yuki sitting on the roof as he jumped up walking towards Yuki as he sat next to her.

"What are you doing up here alone?" Samuil said looking at Yuki as she looked over and smiled softly

"Thinking...." Yuki said softly

"I heard you wasn't at school all day" Samuil smiled Yuki giggled alittle bit

"I faked my sickness today I just didn't want to go to class and I felt different you know?" Yuki said as she sighed Samuil smiled alittle bit as he sighed.

"Yuki...I feel different everyday and the only cure for it is to face it head on" Samuil said as he stared at the moon as Yuki layed back

"You really think so?"

"Yeah I do actually but it's alot better if you have someone next to you as you both face things head on" Samuil said with a soft smile Yuki looked at Samuil and she sat up and looked at him

"Sam....is there something you need to face?" Yuki asked as she looked at Samuil with a curious look

"I do Yuki......but I have no one to help me face it" Samuil said as he sihed softly Yuki smiled sweetly as she sat closer to him

"Now you do Samuil" Yuki said with a smile as Samuil looked at her with a smile and placed his head on her shoulder as he felt much warmer then with Rima as Yuki felt the same feeling as she layed her head on his as they both sat there watching the moon together.

Outside town 2 hours away

as a shadow figure stood above the mountains as the figure came into the light of the moon as a tall blonde hair girl with a dark corset with tangling chains as he short skirt waved in the wind as the woman chuckled.

"Soon Master Samuil we will rule the entire earth with our strength our powers and our love we will be together for the rest of eternal life hehehehehehahahaha" The woman said laughing evilly as it echeos as then three figures with crimson eyes came behind the woman as they came into view as they had pirecings and wearing all black as the woman smirked and looked back.

"Go find our master and let me know where he is at" The woman said as the figures smirked and nodded as the left with a flash as the woman looked back at the town.


	5. Chapter 5

Vampire Knight

Chapter 5

A fight to remember but can't forget

Samuil opens his eyes as he looks around he realize that nothing was there he looked around again still nothing it was all darkness as he gets up and starts to walk around when he came upon a forest he never seen before he started walking in it as then laughter filled the air Samuil turns around and seen nothing as he yells into the night.

"Who's there! come out!...." Samuil looked around and then seen a figure a figure that looked like him The Figure smiled evilly as his eyes were black with crimson red puples as Samuil stared at himself as the other Samuil walked up to him.

"What's the matter Sam?.....Don't like who you see?....because you know this is who you really are don't you?...." Samuil looked at him his eyes widen as he couldn't say anything no matter how hard he tried.

"You know......Living in your head isn't much fun.....I get pretty bored in here....so maybe you should let me out huh?...." As The other Samuil reached over as his hand went into the original Samuil's chest it sucked in as Samuil tried to move as like his body wouldn't respond then Samuil grabbed onto his other half's arm and pulled out as he starts to breathe heavy.

"You...are not...controling me...I controled....you for 18 years now...." Samuil said as he looked at his other half as he looked at Samuil with a smug grin.

"I don't think you have a choice in this moment my good boy" Other Samuil said as he stared at his half.

"There is something that will happen and you will need an....extra....how can you say it, boost because I'm sure you won't be able to stop it by your little self" Other Samuil said as he turned around as the enviorment changed a big building was on fire as well the trees, bodies were on the ground as blood was everywhere Samuil's eyes widen as he looked around then the enviorment went back to the forest as the other Samuil stared at his half.

"That's the fate of the place you love so much so I suggest you do some hard thinking if you want to save this place and the humans and vampires alike" Other Samuil said as he continued to stare at his half Samuil looked down as he started to think.

"What about Kuran huh?....he's pretty strong so ow does he die huh?....." Samuil said looking back at his other half.

"Well you'll figure it out it's a certain little Vampire that you have encountered before heheheh you'll know and by that after that certain little Vampire had a taste of something that she couldn't really handled so it pretty much took over her huh?" Said the other Samuil as he looked away as he started to chuckle as he started to walk away as Samuil looked up.

"Who is it just tell me?" Samuil said waiting for his other half to speak.

"You'll know soon enough" Other Samuil said as he looked back with his black and red eyes as then Samuil woke up looked around breathing hard as he figured out he was still in his room sat there rubbing his eyes he looked over and seen what time it was he got dressed and got his books he walked down to the commons of the dorm Aido, Kain, Rima, and Shiki looks back and seen Samuil walking down the stairs as he looks over to them as he continued to look down as he leans on the wall facing the door so he can go to school as the others looked at each other and Kain and Aido walked over to Samuil as he sighed.

"Hey Sam are you okay?" Kain asked as he stood there

"Yeah is there anything we can do?" Aido asked as Samuil looked back

"You both are actually being nice?" Samuil asked as he had alittle confusion in his voice Aido and Kain looked at each other and back at Samuil.

"Yeah well us and everyone else accepted that you are one of us so you shouldn't take the crap we put you through and for that....we're sorry" Aido said as he said with a small smile Ichijo started walking down the stairs with a small smile as he walked up to the others.

"Guys I'm actually glad you all are being nice to Samuil" Ichijo said with a smile as everyone nodded and returned to do what they was doing and Samuil smiled alittle.

"Thank guys it means alot" Samuil said with kindness in his voice as he watched Ruka, Seiren, and Kaname walking down as they were ready like the others as the opened the door as everyone else followed.

"Well Ruka still doesn't like you still." Aido whispered Samuil smiled and closed his eyes as they walked out of the gate, girls from the day class started screaming in joy pushing and shoving trying to get close as Yuki and Zero commanded them to get back like they always do Yuki looked back at Samuil as Samuil looked at Yuki with a smile as Yuki smiled back then all of a sudden it got super cold as the wind picked up blowing pretty hard depree flying everywhere Yuki and Zero yelled for everyone to go into the school the night class stared at each other as Samuil looked into the air with a serious look on his face Samuil felt his sleeve being pulled as he breaks out of his trance and looked down and seen Yuki's face.

"Sam.....Samuil are you okay?...come on we need to get inside Headmaster Cross is there so we need to go" Yuki said as Samuil nodded and followed Yuki into the gym of the school Samuil, Yuki, Zero, and Kaname stood next to each other with Headmaster Cross as he started talking.

"Everyone....Everyone can I have your attention please?" Everyone quieted to hear what Headmaster had to say

"We are dealing with a big storm so please stay calm and let it pass" Headmaster said with a smile Samuil continued to watch the window feeling this weird fimilar feeling like he did before but can't put his finger on it He started to walk towards the window then the glass above broke as everyone screamed and moved as three figures came through they stood up with peircings and trench coats on as they look around as their crimson red eyes started glowing as they smirked looking at everyone one of them started to walk towards everyone until one of the three nudge the strange looking man as he looked back.

"Keep in mind Grim we're here to look for the master" Said the strange tallest man as then the shortest of the three pointed.

"Look Brother Deen there's the master" said the last one

"Very good Crent" said Deen as they started to walk towards Samuil as Yuki and Zero stepped in front of Samuil with their weapons in hand as the three smiled and with Deen's wave of his hand Yuki and Zero flew towards the wall as they continued their way towards Samuil as he stared at them with a serious look Kaname watched as he got ready to strike then Samuil lifted his hand towards Kaname to warn him not to interfer as the three Vampires walked up and kneeled in front of Samuil.

"Master....we been waiting and searching for so long for this night to come and now since we found you we are ready to rule under you." Deen said with kindness in his voice Samuil stared at them with confusion on his face.

"Yes Master your wife to be is ready to kill all these humans and worthless Purebloods" said Grim as he stared at the others

"Why you filthy Level E I should kill you where you stand" Aido said as his hands were into fists as he was held back by Kain.

"No Aido they're just not Level Es' they're...something else" Kain said stareing at them

"Wife to be?....what are you talking about?" Samuil said as he was getting impaitent

"Yes Master....Lady Ella is waiting for you" Crent said Samuil's eyes widen as the a strong gus of wind blew the door open as a skinny pale woman walked through as she had a smile looking at the humans and Purebloods as she continued her way towards Samuil.

"Hello my love nice to see you again at last" Ella said with a soft voice as she hugged Samuil with passion when she let go she looked at the three kneeling downas she smiled such deviously.

"Go play with them my pets" The three nodded and fangs popped out as then a fight broke out as Aido, Kain went flying backwards as Ruka and Rima flys towards the ceiling getting slammed through Seiren and Ichijo gets slammed into the ground as Samuil stood there watching helplessly as Ella starts to laugh as Kaname's eyes turned crimson red as shadow hands started to fly towards the three as they looked at them as the hands froze and disappeared Kaname's eyes widen wondering what was happening as then a invisable force pushed kaname backwards knocking him out as Headmaster Cross went and helped Yuki and Zero up as then they get stuck in the wall struggling to get free as Samuil stood there watching like his body wouldn't respond Elaa turns around with a smile.

"There my love we got these pitiful Pureblood out of the way and then we can feast on these humans how's that sound?" Ella said with a smile Samuil shook his head as he hears the screams and Yuki's voice as he looks over and realizes what's going on.

"Sam....Help us....."Yuki said as the force starts to choke Zero, Yuki and Headmaster Cross as Samuil turned back and looked at Ella.

"No......You're not killing them" Samuil said as his eyes turned crimson red as Ella growls.

"You dare to defy me? I'll teach you some respect" Ella said as she threw her hand at Samuil as he went flying through the wall as she followed lifting him up and started to choke him.

"I'll kill you if I have to so don't make me" Ella said as she smiled deviously

"Go....to....hell....you...Level E....Bitch...." Samuil said as he struggled to get out as she scoffed

"Going there anyways so why not enjoy what I have now" Ella said as she tossed Samuil around like a rag doll slamming him into walls ceiling chairs and windows as Samuil bleeds from his mouth as she continued to choke him Samuil gasped his final breathe as she let go of him letting him fall from a good distance as she turns around seeing blood on the floor and walls and alot of the humans were murdered as Yuki, Zero and Headmaster Cross gasped their final breathes as well.

"Sam....please...hel-" Yuki whispered as she faints from air as Samuil hears it as he opens his eyes slowly seeing everything was a blur as he sees fire and hears screaming as he tries to get up but has no strength as he hears another voice.

"I told you, you need my power so why not ask for it hmm?" Said a Voice Samuil trys to say something but can't as it comes out like choking words as the voice sighs.

"It's good enough" Samuil finally stood up as his energy started to fly everywhere Ella and the three guys looked back in surprise as Samuil looked up with his eyes covered in black with crimson red puples as he started to smile deviously Samuil lifted his hand slowly as Ella looked back and seen Deen, Grim, and Crent in the air grabbed by a giant Shadow hand as it squeezes them to death as the scream in pain and disappeared in black dust as Ella's eyes widen and looked back at Samuil as he chuckled evilly as then the enviorment went back to normal and everyone was alive and laying on the floor as Kaname and the other Purebloods woke up and seen what was happening as their eyes widen seeing Samuil's true form.

"Sorry Ella I should of killed you a long time ago I'm not making the same mistake twice" Samuil said holding his hand up.

"Wait....Wait...what if....I leave for good?.....then can I stay alive?" Ella said with tears in her eyes Samuil looked at her and sighed and then chuckled.

"No I don't think so...not this time" Samuil said as two shadow hands came out of nowhere and grabbed Ella as then another with claws stabbed Ella in the throat as blood dripped from the claw and then ripped her head off as blood flew everywhere as her body disappeared and so did the hands and Samuil's eyes went back to normal and flew to the ground in exhaustin as Kaname and the other Purebloods stood over Samuil and helped him up.

"Kain, Aido take him to his room and let hi rest... we'll do the rest here" Kaname said Aido and Kain nodded and took Samuil to his room as everyone else looked at each other and went to fix everything and help everyone to their rooms as then everyone went back to the moon dorm and sat in the commons.

"So when everyone wakes nothing happen?" Ruka asked looking at Kaname as he sips on his blood wine like drink

"Yeah.....but we know what happened....It's a fight to remember" Kaname said as he stared at the window

"But can't forget" Ichijo said as everyone nodded as the moon shines high in the sky.


End file.
